The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power distribution networks, and more particularly to systems and methods for capturing, analyzing and replaying power distribution network events.
Power distribution networks can experience several events that include corresponding data from a variety of sources. For example, if there is a blackout in a power distribution network, there may be several corresponding pieces of data such as weather data showing that there was increased electrical storm activity, data from an electrical grid showing that several power transformers broke down, and media data showing that there were several conventions in the area thus increasing power demand on the power distribution network. Often, these data sources are in a variety of formats that have to be individually collected. Manual correlations are then made to make a determination of what data sources contributed to the power distribution network event.